Ranger's Apprentice: The Revolution
by rileydavies
Summary: Eddie Moon ran away from the Organization, a group trying to take down the King. She is tracked by Cory and his apprentice Dakota, both Rangers. Eddie has been accused of killing another Ranger but Dakota believes she is innocent and can help them take down the Organization. Can they convince everyone before the Organization makes its next move?
1. Chapter 1

Eddie

I could think of a thousand things I could have done to avoid this situation. I couldn't think of one way out of it. The blindfold was tight around my eyes and no matter how much I twisted and fidgeted, the ropes around my ankles and wrists wouldn't loosen. A few minutes before I had been told to sit. I had; the knife being pressed to my neck didn't invite much dissent. Now I was sat tied against a tree, feeling the damp earth soak into my clothes and wondering if today was the day that I died.

I could hear the two talking in whispers. I couldn't make out what they were saying, only distant blurs of speech. I focused on the other noises around me. I knew that they had horses; I had seen them earlier and could now hear their soft breathing and the occasional murmured assurance from their rider. There was little wind but leaves still ran across my feet. They felt odd against the skin above my ankles and I chose to focus on that and not my growing dread as one of the two approached me and pulled off my blindfold.

The sudden bright autumn light hurt my eyes as the colors spun and shifted and I turned away from it, my eyes shut. When I opened them again and the world settled to normal, I saw a man crouched in front of me. He must have been in his mid-twenties, with black hair and green eyes that were blank, no emotion. He was looking at me closely. I saw another person behind him; a boy, around my age, with brown hair, brown eyes, tanned and freckled. He looked curious and excited. Their two horses weren't tied but instead roamed the glade, eating grass. I looked back at the two figures and saw their cloaks; a blend of greys, greens, and blues. Horses and cloaks: Rangers. The man pulled a sheet of parchment out of his pocket and started to read:

"Edeline Moon. Wanted for the following crimes against the King: theft, armed robbery, breaking and entering, conspiracy against the Kingdom-" he paused to look up at me. "On three separate occasions. As well as high treason, consorting with enemies of the state, and-"

He leaned forward, his eyes blazing with sudden anger.

"The killing of a Ranger. James Ridgemont."

I was shocked, not at how much they knew about me but what they didn't. Because it wasn't me. I hadn't killed James.

"I didn't," I said.

"Don't bother," he said, standing up. "I'll see you lose your head for what you did to my friend."

"But it wasn't me!" I said, louder now. "He tried to help me, they found out and killed him."

Both of us were tensely calm, the sort of calm that hides the desire to kill the other. I knew shouting my case wouldn't work and despite everything, I was still too proud to beg for my life. He walked over to the boy, who was watching with nervous interest.

"You will pay with your life for taking him," the man said before turning to tend to his horse.

This doesn't look good, I thought.

Dakota

We had been following her since morning. Cory had finally tracked her down; she was only a few hours ride away. She was already injured when we found her and we soon caught up. I had thought justice had finally been delivered. Now, though…

I looked at her again. Her bright blue eyes shone with quiet conviction as she told Cory she hadn't killed James. She had blond hair that hung in curls around her face. She was around sixteen, my age. I mean, I had known that before and hadn't thought much of it but now it struck me. How had she ended up where she was and I where I am?

Cory walked back to me. Edeline leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes.

"Do you believe her?" I asked him, cautiously. In most cases Cory is perfectly calm and collected; when it comes to James though, he snaps. I've never really had a best friend; I wonder if I'd be the same if I lost them.

"No," Cory replied coldly.

I think he must have seen my hesitation because his expression softened.

"How long have you been my apprentice, Dakota?" he asked.

I duck my head. "Almost a year."

"You'd been through a lot before and more since," he looked at me sadly. "But you're still naive. People don't want to die, Dakota. Survival almost always comes before morality. You can't trust people."

My forehead knitted. I don't like that. "I can trust you, right?" I asked, before wincing at how stupid and young that sounds.

Cory smiled. "Of course," he said. Edeline was watching us. As her eyes met mine, her expression darkened. My eyes opened in surprise at the raw pain I saw there. What had hurt her so badly?

"I'll send a pigeon saying that we've caught her," Cory told me. "Keep an eye on her."

He walked away from the glade slightly to the box holding the pigeons. He started writing and I turned back to Edeline. Her eyes were closed again. I walked over to her and sat on the grass.

"Hello," I said nervously. I don't know why I went over to her but I wanted to know why she looked so sad.

"Hi," she replied, eyes still closed.

"You're Edeline Moon," I said.

"No, Eddie," she opened her eyes. "And you are?"

"Dakota," I told her.

Silence. "Did you kill James?" I asked suddenly.

She looked at me for a long moment. "What makes you think I didn't?" she shot back.

"You look…" I trailed off. "Sad." I end, lamely. "Like, upset at his death."

"He tried to help me," she said, quietly. "And he got killed for trying to bring them down."

"Who?" I asked.

"The Organization," she replied, glaring off into the distance.

"I've heard of them," I told her. "They're against the King, right? And they attack places and want to start a revolution. They're considered one of the biggest current threats and have hundreds of members. What was James doing with them?"

"Trying to bring them down while rescuing anyone innocent who was caught up with them. Like me."

Silence again.

"He shouldn't have. I wasn't worth it."

She looked sad again.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" I repeated, gently.

"No," she said. "But he got killed for trying to help people like me, so in a way yes."

"That doesn't count."

"Doesn't it?" Her voice takes on a cold edge. "He's dead. He wouldn't be otherwise."

"Well, it doesn't count for the whole "crimes against the King" stuff," I said excitedly. "Come on, we have to tell Cory and he'll take down the Organization and, well, maybe, you could, like, help us, and then we can stop them and you might not get in as much, um, trouble with the law."

"You're very eloquent," Eddie said, sarcastically.

"Come on," I replied eagerly.

"Why do you believe in people, Dakota?" she asked.

"Because I've seen enough bad to know good," I told her. "And you aren't pure bad, just a bit… misguided?"

"Again, I commend your eloquence. But fine. I don't want to get killed for something I didn't do. How do we prove that it wasn't me? And how are we going to take down the Organization?"

I sigh. "First we have to tell… convince Cory." I grimace. "Should be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Dakota

A snowstorm had come in quickly from the north. Cory stood watching it for a few minutes as the dark clouds rolled towards the three of us and the first flakes started to fall.

"It's no use," he said finally, turning back to Eddie and I. "It blocks our passage north to the castle. We'll have to wait it out."

"Where?" I asked. We were half a day away from the nearest village in a remote part of our fief and I could tell that Cory didn't like the idea of bringing an accused murderer into a place full of people.

"Our cabin," he replied finally. I raised an eyebrow.

"We don't have another option," he explained. "Come on, we need to pack quickly."

I picked up my bag and walked over to Milo, who was looking at Eddie with interest.

_Who's she?_ he asked.

"An accused murderer," I told him quietly.

_Accused?_

"Yeah, Cory says she killed James but I don't think she did. I mean, she said she didn't and I believe her."

_You always were one to see the best in people_, Milo lamented. _Are you sure she's trustworthy?_

"No," I sighed. "But she isn't a killer."

Eddie was still sat tied to the tree. Cory cut the ropes around her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"You're coming with us back to our cabin," he told her. "When the snow clears you're going to the castle."

She looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"You'll ride with Dakota," he continued. "Try anything at all and I will not hesitate to kill you."

She nodded again and walked over to me, keeping an eye on Cory.

"This is Milo," I said.

She reached out a hand and stroked his neck gently. Milo turned to watch her. I resumed tightening his saddle.

_I like her_.

"Oh yeah, because you're a great judge of character." I moved forward to reattach his bridle, whispering so Eddie didn't think I was a crazy person talking to my horse.

_I am!_

"Then why have you hung around me for so long?" I shot back.

Milo shook his head.

"Okay, we're ready," I told Eddie. "Have you ridden before?"

She nodded. "So I'll control him, all you have to do is hold on," I continued.

"Okay."

I stood up on my toes and whispered the secret phrase that allows me to ride Milo:

"Please don't kill me. Or her," I added as an afterthought, looking at Eddie.

Milo shook his head again. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her.

"No," she said, vaulting onto Milo's back. I did the same and soon we were off, wandering around the glade as Cory finished putting his stuff away and mounted his horse, Shadow.

"Ready?" he called over to us.

"Yeah," I called back and the three of us rode away as the snow started to fall more quickly.

Eddie

I had ridden before. Never with another person. As Milo started to canter, I tried to balance in the saddle but kept slipping. After a few minutes of fear at falling off (which would save Cory the trouble of killing me), I slipped my hands around Dakota's stomach and held on as Milo picked up speed and jumped over a fallen tree. Dakota twisted around to look at me.

"Sorry, I've only ever ridden alone," I explained. "I was worried I'd fall off."

"Don't worry," he said. "Milo was hurt about three months ago and it took him a while to recover. I had to go to the Gathering without a horse and I had to ride with another apprentice and I was so scared but luckily Milo got better and now he's back to normal."

His face went red. I didn't think it was from the cold.

"Sorry, I talk a lot," Dakota mumbled.

I laughed lightly. "Don't worry," I repeated his words, smiling.

The ride took about four hours. The clouds were catching up with us; by the time Dakota and Cory had taken care of their horses and sheltered them in the stable nearby, I could barely see the small cabin as I stumbled up the steps and through the door behind them. Cory shook the snow off his jacket and moved into the kitchen. Dakota ran into what I assumed was his room and came back out with a wool jacket.

"Here," he said, handing it to me.

"I can't," I protested.

"You're freezing and soaked," he said, shoving the jacket into my hands before walking into the living area.

"So are you," I retorted but I put it on as I followed him. He placed some logs in the fireplace and quickly lit them. He then sat down in front of it and warmed his hands. I hung back, hesitant.

"Come on," Dakota said, noticing how I hadn't moved. "If you die of cold, who's going to help me save the world?"

I smiled for the second time that year. Cory came in and handed us each a mug of hot coffee.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

He smiled tensely. I sipped at the coffee. It was odd; the silence between Dakota and I was comfortable, friendly, while the silence between Cory and I was tense and jagged.

After a few minutes, Cory went back into the kitchen. Dakota smiled at me and got up to follow him. This was it.

Dakota

I wanted to reassure Eddie that I was going to try to convince Cory. I wondered if my nerves showed. Not that I was worried that he would be angry with me. He wasn't, usually, unless I did something really stupid and he could be annoyingly stubborn. I was scared for Eddie; if I couldn't convince Cory, sooner or later she would be executed. But if I could explain everything, if we could find the real killer… her other crimes weren't bad enough for death since she was under eighteen. She wouldn't have to die.

All I had to do was make Cory believe she was innocent.

I went into the kitchen as Cory put another cup of coffee on the stove.

"Is it okay to leave her alone out there?" I asked.

"Should be," he said. "She can't go anywhere because of the storm and all our weapons are stored or on us."

I nodded.

"Um, I was thinking…" I started hesitantly.

"Did it hurt?" Cory teased. I scowled at him in mock indignation and he laughed. "Go on."

"About Eddie," I said.

"Eddie?"

"Edeline," I explained, flustered. "She told me to call her 'Eddie'."

"Okay. What about her?"

"You know earlier when she said she was innocent…" I trailed off and, seeing him open his mouth, continued in a rush, "I believe her."

Cory sighed.

"As I said earlier, people get desperate when they're trapped-"

"I know, I know, but I really believe her. She told me a bit about the Organization and says that one of them killed James because he was trying to stop them."

"All the evidence points to Edeline as the killer," Cory said abruptly, eyes dark. Then he looked at me. "You've survived a lot, despite your optimism and willingness to trust anyone. I asked you to be my apprentice because I knew, and still know, you will be a good Ranger."

I felt my face flush. "Thank you."

"And it would be stupid of me to ignore another Ranger's instincts."

His eyes watched me with interest.

"I'm not saying I believe you but you've done enough to earn the right to prove your point. This storm won't clear anytime soon. If you can provide evidence that she didn't kill James by the time it's over, we'll work together to stop the real criminals. But first, you have to prove that it wasn't her."


End file.
